Halloween Night
by scarletjacket
Summary: Inilah sensasi malam yang mencekam /plak.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Night**

_**Summary:**__Inilah sensasi malam yang mencekam /plak__._

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya, tapi punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi__._

_**Warning: **__Garing, gaje, abal, aneh, ribet, yakin mau baca?_

_**Don't like, don't read. Thanks.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chaptered**__**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Maaf kalau abal, garing, dsb karena ini fanfiction comedy pertama yang saya buat -_-. Ini pun juga saya buat untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Jadi, anggap aja ini hiburan semata. Maaf gagal membuat para pembaca tertawa _ _)a *membungkukan badan*.**

**Arigatou, selamat membaca XD *tebar mercon* /ditabok.**

* * *

Di hari yang cerah, Satsuki Momoi mengundang beberapa temannya –yang tak lain adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai di sebuah lapangan. Hm, kira-kira ada apa ya?

"Kita mengadakan Halloween Night, yuk!" serunya riang.

"Hah? Kita mau ngapain lagi, sih?" celetuk Aomine sewot. Mata Momoi berkaca-kaca. Oke, sandiwara yang bagus, nak. Aomine pun tertelan bulat-bulat (?) (baca: terjebak).

"Aku ingin mengadakan uji nyali, cerita horror, yah seperti itulah!" serunya dengan wajah sumringah.

_Cewek ini maunya apa sih? _Batin Aomine.

"Malas ah. Aku ti-," belum sempat Aomine berbicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Boleh juga," serentak ke-6 orang itu menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah.

"EH?!" semua histeris kecuali Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya dan Momoi dengan wajah bercahaya. Kali ini takkan ada yang bias lolos. Fufufu.

_Sastsuki sialan! _Aomine membatin dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah Daiki?" DEG. Gunting itu bergerak.

"Ti-Tidak," Aomine _sweatdrop_.

"Bagus~ semuanya setuju~" Momoi lompat-lompat kegirangan. Oppainya pun juga ikut bergoyang-goyang (author ditampar Momoi).

"Tapi, aku tidak setuju Momocchi!" seru Kise dengan wajah melas. Seketika aura negatif menyelimutinya (background: petir menyambar).

"Memangnya kenapa Ryouta?" Akashi memainkan guntingnya (lagi).

"Haaahhh….. kumohon Akashicchi…," kali ini wajah Kise lebih melas.

"Tidak," Akashi masih memainkan guntingnya –mengisyaratkan siapapun yang membantahnya pasti bakal dapat 'hadiah'.

"Diamlah Kise," Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Mungkin tak ada salahnya kita mencobanya."

"Ah…. Kenapa kau begitu, Midorimacchi?" Kise mulai pundung di batu nisan (yang entah darimana asalnya). Padahal… padahal…

_Kenapa Akashi mengiyakan Momoi?! Mau membunuh kami?! _Midorima menunduk dalam-dalam dengan wajah suram.

"Asal ada snack sih, tak masalah," timpal Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snack. Aomine melongo. Dahinya ditepuk berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti ditepukan ke-50.

Buset. Gak capek mas?

"Nah, kalau Tetsu-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Momoi yang lagi-lagi tersenyum.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Aku….," Kuroko mengambil nafas sejenak. "Terserah kalian saja." Reflek Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko. Kepala Aomine dan Kise berasap (?).

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsu/Kurokocchi?!" seru mereka sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko.

"Perintahku mutlak. Pokoknya kalian harus ikut! Atau…," Akashi menggerak-gerakan gunting merahnya.

"Kubotakin kalian."

_Ini tidak lucu! _Seru Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise dalam hati sambil gigit jari. Bahkan Kise rela garuk-garuk tanah.

"Oh iya! Biar seru, ajak teman dekat SMA kalian ya!" seru Momoi sambil berlalu. Kemudian, Akashi berjalan melewati mereka.

"Awas ya kalau tidak datang," gunting merah itu masih saja dimainkan Akashi. Mereka bertiga merinding. Sebenarnya, Kuroko juga sedikit gemetaran tuh….

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

"Heh?! Halloween Night?!" Kuroko mengangguk ketika mendengar seruan itu.

"Aku… mau ikut!" seru Riko Aida bersemangat. "Aku akan memasakkan masakan spesial~!"

"Tidak!" jawab beberapa anak laki-laki itu serempak.

"Hmm… menarik. Boleh juga!" seru Kagami.

"Sebetulnya aku tak masalah sih…," sahut Hyuga santai.

"Menarik! Ayo kita bersenang-senang~" timpal Kiyoshi.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Sepertinya aku ada urusan lain," ujar Izuki.

"Jangan bohong," celetuk Hyuga dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Serius kakak…," Izuki hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Wah, wah, aku juga ada acara keluarga sepertinya," celetuk Koganei.

"Kau serius?" Riko tersenyum seram sambil membawa… makanan basi? Entahlah itu soalnya warnanya cokelat cokelat gimana gitu… (woi). (author ngambil lup) Oh… ternyata kacang tanah. Tapi kenapa harus pake 'tanah'nya juga?! Mentang-mentang namanya 'kacang tanah', terus 'tanah'nya juga diikutsertakan gitu?

"Demi Tuhan!" Koganei mengentak-hentakam kakinya sambil joget-joget (apa pula yang satu ini _ _)a). "DEMI TUHAN!" dia teriak pakai toa yang barusan dia ambil di masjid terdekat (author keselek duren).

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

"Hmm… baiklah, sepertinya, hanya segini yang ikut,' ujar Riko."Tapi, tunggu Furihata-kun!" Furihata menghentikan langkahnya sambil gemetaran layaknya cihuahua.

"Kau tidak menjelaskan alasan yang jelas kenapa kau tidak bisa ikut."

"La-lalu..?"

"KAU HARUS IKUT HALLOWEEN NIGHT BERSAMA KAMI!" seru Riko sekeras mungkin. Pake toa pula.

"AAAA!" Furihata sampai terpeleset mendengar teriakan supersonik Riko yang memecahkan kaca, menggoyangkan tanah, menggemparkan dunia (?).

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Halloween Night kali ini diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai selama beberapa tahun. Sasaran empuk banget untuk uji nyali kali ini. Tapi, sebelum itu, Momoi meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di rumah Akashi. Ada apa lagi coba?

"Jadi kita akan ke rumah Akashi-kun terlebih dahulu," kata Kuroko.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke TKP (?) saja?" Tanya Riko.

"Entahlah. Momoi-san yang mengirim sms begitu," sahut Kuroko sambil menunjukkan pesan yang bertuliskan:

_To: Tetsuya Kuroko_

_From: Momoi-san_

_Tetsu-kun, sebelum ke gedung sekolah tak terpakai itu, berkumpul dulu di rumah Akashi-kun ya! 3._

Setelah itu, mereka mencari alamat rumah Akashi. Tapi, mereka tidak menemukannya sejak tadi.

"Haduh… memangnya alamat rumahnya Akashi di mana sih, Kuroko?" keluh Kagami.

"He-eh… aku yakin kok di sekitar sini rumahnya… Tapi, kenapa tak ada tulisan 'Akashi' ya?" Kuroko masih kebingungan dengan _poker face-_nya.

"Ini artinya kita nyasar, bodoh!" Keluh Kagami lagi.

"Daripada bingung, mending dengar lagu ini," saran Kiyoshi.

_Di mana di mana di mana_

_Kuharus mencari di mana_

_Ke sana kemari membawa alamat ini—_

_**Pip…**_

Seeketika Kagami merebut ponsel Kiyoshi dan mematikan lagu itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat wahyu (?) di mana rumahnya Akashi?" Tanya Kiyoshi dengan senyum secerah bintang Sirius (karena matahari sudah terlalu mainstream).

"BELUM…," jawab Kagami dengan wajah mengerikan bagaikan zombie kehausan F*nta (karena darah sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Jangan-jangan kita dijebak—," celetuk Hyuga dengan wajah amat dramatis.

"Aku menemukan rumah Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko.

"Hah? Di mana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Di depanku," kata Kuroko. Mereka melongo karena ternyata rumah Akashi hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

_Buset. Rumah segede gambreng ini bisa-bisanya gak kelihatan. Apakah rabun-kun menambah ya?" _batin Hyuga.

Kurojo memencet bel rumah Akashi."Sumimasen." kemudian, pintu pagar dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan Akashi dan diantar sampai depan pintu. Hawa-hawa mistis (author lebay) mulai membuat Kagami merinding.

_Untung saja uji nyalinya bukan di tempat seperti ini. Kalau iya, matilah aku!_ Batin Kagami.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko.

"Oh, Tetsuya. Masuk saja," kata Akashi. Rumahnya benar-benar luas dan besar.

"Mana yang lain Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Belum datang."

Kagami melirik-lirik isi ruang tamu rumah Akashi. Dan…. Astaga dia MENGOLEKSI bahkan MEMAJANG **GUNTING**?! Kagami syok berat. _Orang ini benar-benar… gila… luar binasa…._

"Kenapa? Soal koleksi guntingku ya?" Deg. Akashi bisa telepati juga ternyata."Mengesankan bukan?" Akashi bicara seolah-olah gunting-gunting itu bersinar (cling cling cling). _Bu-bukan bodoh! _Kagami merinding. Ciut sudah nyalinya gara-gara koleksi gunting Akashi dan suasana horror yang ditimbulkan.

"Yosh! Konbanwa minna!" seru Momoi yang tiba-tiba datang tidak ada banjir tidak ada angin puting beliung (hah?).

"Konbanwa…."

"Wah! Kalau tak salah kau Riko Aida kan?" _Momoi's puppy eyes mode on_. Matanya mengeluarkan sinar dewa yang sangat menyilaukan (lebay).

"I-iya Momoi-san," jawab Riko.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka kau akan ikut berpastisipasi dalam kegiatan ini!" seru Momo bahagia.

"Kalau mau yuri-an jangan di rumahku," celetuk Akashi.

"Siapa juga yang yuri? Aku kan sudah sama Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Se-sesak Momoi-san…," keluh Kuroko.

"Mati kau Kuroko," reaksi Hyuga sadis.

"A-Ampun Hyuga-senpai," sahut Kuroko dengan tampang melas dan dramatis.

"Konbanwa~" situasi pun menjadi berubah setelah kedatangan seorang –dua pemuda itu. Dan sebenarnya yang baru saja berseru itu pemuda berambut hitam bernama Takao, sedangkan di belakang terdapat Midorima.

"Hah?! Ka-kau tidak salah membawa item keberuntungan malam ini?!" Kagami syok setengah mati, setengah hidup, setengah nyawa (woi -_-) ketika melihat item keberuntungan Midorima. Itemnya itu… adalah…

"Iya kenapa? Item keberuntungan Cancer malam ini…," Kagami melotot melihat boneka perempuan porselen yang dikepang dua itu. Boneka itu tampak meringis –eh menyeringai.

"Boneka Annabelle."

Otomatis ruang tamu pun jadi hening.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"KYAAAA!" semua histeris tentu saja kecuali Akashi, Kuroko, bahkan… Takao? Akashi _facepalm _gara-gara menghadapi kegilaan teman-temannya ini. Kuroko ngumpet di balik sofa kayak kitty (?).

"ARE YOU F*CK*NG KIDDING ME?! Demi Neptunus kau membawa sesuatu yang mengerikan! Bagaimana bisa dikatakan benda itu item **keberuntunganmu**, hah?!" seru Kagami setengah mati sampai-sampai dia mundur beberapa langkah dan punggungnya menabrak tembok. Sialnya di belakangnya ada gunting pajangan Akashi (sejak kapan guntingnya ada di sana?) dan mengenai punggung Kagami. Kemudian, Kagami pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Akashi mengambil sesuatu yang kecil. Tebak apa?

"Ini gunting kecil sakral (?) keberuntunganku," Akashi meletakkan benda itu di saku boneka Annabelle. _Dia ketularan Midorima… _semua _sweatdrop_. "Nah makin imut, deh."

"Bukannya tambah seram?" Tanya Takao.

"Masalah buat lo?" Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Yo! Aku datang bawa teman, nih!" samber Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang kayak jelangkung.

"Ano… yang ada di karung itu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, siapa lagi? Aku berhasil **membujuknya**!" sahut Aomine bangga.

"Itu sih namanya penculikan," ujar mereka serempak sambil memperhatikan karung goni yang joget-joget.

"Berisik kau in! Iya, iya aku akan mengeluarkanmu!" ujar Aomine. Kemudian, keluarlah cowok shota keluar dari karung coretemascoret –eh karung goni.

"Hah…. Hah…," dia berusaha mngatur nafasnya yang masih megap-megap seperti ikan mas terdampar di daratan."Sebenarnya akan ada acara apa sih, Aomine-kun?"

"Sebenarnya… saksikan terus di Dunia Lain edisi Halloween Night! Di jamin bikin bulu kuduk berjoget ria!" Aomine mulai promosi lagi pake toa yang entah nemu di mana. Lalu, dia memegang senter dan mengarahkan dari bawah ke arah muka. Biar kayak setan-setan di sinetron gitu, lho. (Author: itu gara-gara dia ditolak jadi actor, jadinya gini deh *bisik-bisik* *di tabok Aomine*).

"Ehem. Kayaknya itu senter saya deh—," aura horror Akashi mulai muncul. "Pinjem bilang-bilang, dong. Gak modal banget sih." Jleb jleb jleb jleb.

Aomine pun mulai beridzikir (?).

"H-Hoi… aku berhasil **menculik** Kasamatsu-senpai nih…," kata Kise tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam rumah tanpa permisi.

"Bodoh! Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya!" Kise mendapatkan tendangan gratis ala Kasamatsu.

"Aku juga berhasil menyeret Muro-chin nih," kata Murasakibara sambil mengulum lollipop.

"Apa katamu?! Lepaskan aku Atsushi!" Himuro memberontak berusaha melepas benang (busyet OAO) yang melilit di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Dan setelah itu, mereka menuju ke gedung sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Dan di belakangnya terdapat kuburan. Hmm.. rumornya sih, sekolah itu ditutup gara-gara banyak yang lompat bunuh diri dari atap sekolah gara-gara ditindas.

"Hohoho hehehe hahaha hihihi (?) Ayo kita mulai Halloween Night pada jam 10 malam ini, minna-san~!" seru Momoi yang tiba-tiba udah pake kostum nenek sihir ala sailor moon (hah?).

* * *

**Huft! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai! *joget ala India*. Ini garing banget ya? Emang sih. Kalau tidak bikin ketawa, nikmati horornya aja ya. Tapi, kalau horornya juga gak kerasa, anggap aja sesuka para pembaca deh (?) *pasrah*. Yah, saya kan penulis pemula jadi tulisannya masih abal dan jauh dari target _ _)a.**

**Kripik dan sambal? Eh— kritik dan saran maksudnya XD review ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Akhirnya chapter 2 menyusul minna-san~! Inilah petualangan mereka dimulai hohohoho~! Dan kayaknya cerita ini semakin nyeleweng dan abal zzz _ _) *gunting melayang*.  
**

**Akashi: cerewet. Cepet lanjutin ngetik ceritanya!**

**Author: ampun makkk!**

**Akashi: emak emak. Aku bukan emakmu! **

***hujan gunting***

**Author: *terkapar* *ngesot* se-se-selamat membaca mi-minna-san…! *sekarat***

* * *

"Hohoho hehehe hahaha hihihi (?) Ayo kita mulai Halloween Night pada jam 10 malam ini, minna-san~!" seru Momoi yang tiba-tiba sudah memakai kostum nenek sihir ala sailor moon (hah?). Mereka memasuki gedung sekolah tua yang banyak sarang laba-laba, dan tentunya sarang setan. Setelah sampai di suatu ruangan kosong, mereka duduk melingkar dan memasang satu lilin di tengah-tengah.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Akashi-kun tak mengajak teman SMA-mu?" Tanya Momoi tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah mengajak kok," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kenapa tak ada yang ikut satupun?"

**Flashback.**

"_Ada yang mau ikut Halloween Night bersamaku?" Akashi menggerak-gerakan gunting rumput yang masih kinclong._

"_E-enggak deh. Lain kali saja ya," sahut Kotarou._

"_A-Aku banyak urusan! Ja-jaa na!" Reo ngibrit entah ke mana._

_Aku masih sayang nyawa…. Batin Mayuzumi sambil kabur diam-diam._

_Nyawaku terlalu berharga untuk dicincang menggunakan gunting rumput itu! Batin Kotarou sambil lari secepat-cepatnya._

_Aku tak mau nyawaku melayang sia-sia gara-gara gunting rumput itu…. Batin Reo sambil manjat pohon kelapa saking sayangnya sama nyawa tercinta._

_Sedangkan yang lainnya…. "Ka-kami duluan ya!" ngibrit tunggang langgang kayak habis ngeliat setan bergunting rumput (?)._

**End.**

"Kalau cara mengajaknya saja begitu, siapa juga yang mau ikut?!" respon Aomine.

"Tak kusangka mereka terlalu pengecut seperti itu," Akashi _sweatdrop_.

_Gara-gara gunting sakralmu tahu! _Batin beberapa di antara mereka.

"Yosh! Lebih baik kita langsung mulai saja! Mulai dari cerita horror dulu ya!" sahut Momoi. Mereka pun hompimpa. Sepertinya mereka bakal apes pangkat tiga karena Akashi mendapat giliran pertama. Cuaca yang awalnya cerah menjadi mendung dan hujan badai, tak lupa petir dan kilat menyambar-nyambar. Dan… sepertinya Furihata akan menjadi santapan empuk bagi Akashi malam ini, karena dia yang paling penakut.

"Jadi… pada suatu hari…," Akashi menggerak-gerakan gunting rumput tercinta. Sontak semua orang yang melihat Akashi langsung merinding tanpa dikomando. Eh? Tapi, sepertinya ada yang janggal. Kenapa di gunting rumputnya Akashi ada bercak-bercak merah?

"A-Ano… Akashicchi…," Kise buka suara. "Itu… kenapa guntingmu ada bercak-bercak merahnya?"

"Oh ini? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sedang potong rumput pakai gunting rumput ini, lalu tiba-tiba ada tikus lewat. Karena aku kaget, tikus itu mengenai guntingku dan dia tewas seketika. Dan aku malas mencuci gunting ini," jelas Akashi.

"Bukannya guntingnya yang mengenai tikus?" Kise _sweatdrop_.

"Bukannya sama aja?" Akashi membela diri. Kise lebih memilih untuk diam karena dia **masih sayang nyawa**. _Kalau aku mati, gak ada cewek yang mau naksir sama aku lagi nanti…_, batin Kise.

"La-lanjutkan saja, Akashi-kun…," Momoi berusaha melerai.

"Jadi… pada suatu hari ada seorang anak perempuan yang lagi main di tengah hutan malam-malam sedang mencari kayu bakar. Lalu, ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang misterius tiba-tiba muncul.

'sedang apa kamu di sini? Ini kan sudah malam.' Kata sosok misterius itu.

'aku mencari kayu bakar, onee-san. Onee-san sendiri ngapain ada di sini?' Tanya anak perempuan itu kebingungan.'

'entahlah hanya ingin mencari angin malam.'

'angin gak usah di cari emang udah ada di bumi nee-san.' Anak perempuan itu garuk-garuk pan— kepala iya kepala maksudnya.

'nyari udara segar maksudnya.'

'bukannya di hutan udaranya sudah segar dari jaman jebot?' ternyata kepolosan anak perempuan itu membuat sosok misterius itu marah.

'sebenarnya, aku mencari anak kecil hmm…,'

'anak kecil? Di kampung sini banyak anak kecil. Anak kecil yang mana yang one-san cari? Tolong sebutkan secara detail!' anak perempuan itu menyodorkan mic yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

'anak ketjil yang nyebelin seperti kamoe cayang (maksa -_-).' Dan sosok misterius itu mengeluarkan gunting rumput dan menarik tangan anak itu.

'o-onee-san mau ngapain?' Tanya anak itu takut-takut. Perempuan misterius itu menyeringai dan memotong jari-jari tangan anak itu dan setelah itu ia memotong lengannya dengan sadis. Dan rumornya sampai sekarang, hantu gunting rumput itu pun masih suka keliaran di hutan-hutan mencari anak nakal yang tak mau nurut perintahnya," ujar Akashi. Semuanya diam dan merasa tersindir atas kalimat sebelumnya, _Hantu __**gunting rumput**__ itu pun masih suka keliaran di hutan-hutan __**mencari anak nakal yang tak mau nurut perintahnya**_. Mereka membayangkan jika hantu itu Akashi, pasti anak itu akan mati lebih sadis. Atau jangan-jangan, itu ancaman Akashi kalau mereka tak mau menurut kepadanya? Mereka menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu ke Segitiga Bermuda dan berpikir positif. Tapi, tetap saja semuanya mematung dan… Furihata sepertinya sudah benar-benar menjadi patung karena kehabisan oksigen –seolah-olah Akashi merebut semua oksigen di tempat itu dan menghipnotis mereka.

"Se-se-lanjutnya..?" Momoi mengambil kesempatan dalam kegelapan (Pembaca: ambigu -_-. Author: karena kalau dalam kesempitan terlalu mainstream *wink*), yaitu memeluk Kuroko yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Sepertinya Kise, ya?" Tanya Aomine.

"E-eh? Kau salah mungkin… pasti bukan aku!" Kise tersenyum lebar sok tegar dan sok berani alias memasang tampang 'aku rapopo' ( efek ceritanya Akashi).

"Kalau begitu, aku ingat betul yang menang kedua ketika hompimpa tadi, Ryouta," kata Akashi sambil menggerakan gunting rumputnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit bercahaya karena cahaya yang sangat minim di sini (lu kira kucing? -_-). Kise malah siul-siul tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Akashi.

"Kalau siul-siul itu sama saja dengan manggil setan, lho. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini, Ryouta," Akashi tersenyum licik. Reflek, Kise langsung berhenti bersiul.

"DEMI APAAA?!" Kise bergidik ngeri.

"Demi Kulit Kerang Ajaib," celetuk Akashi sambil memegang kulit kerang ajaib yang tiba-tiba ada dengan sendirinya (?). Kise menangis dengan indahnya.

"Atau aku harus mengumpanmu dulu?" Tanya Akashi tersenyum sinis sambil memegang setoples cacing tanah.

"GAAAHH!" spontan Kise berteriak."Sejak kapan— ugh—" Kise merasa agak enek ketika melihat puluhan –atau bahkan ratusan cacing tanah menggeliat di dalam toples.

"Sudahlah cepat cerita saja Kiseeee!" teriak semua orang –kecuali Akashi, Kise, Kuroko, dan Furihata tentunya.

"Kasihani nyawa kami," mata Hyuga berkaca-kaca.

"Nyawa gue juga keles," Kise masih nangis dengan dramatisnya sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Ryouta." Suara itu menggetarkan hati jantung Kise (eaakk /bukanwoi). Kise menelan air liurnya.

"O-oke… pada suatu hari… ada seorang –eh seekor kucing berjalan-jalan keliling komplek (?) lalu ketika akan menyebrang jalan, ada truk besar yang juga akan lewat. Si kucing tak menyadari hawa keberadaan si truk. Dan terjadilah tabrakan. Kucingnya mati deh… huaaaa," Kise menangis tersedu-sedu ketika menceritakan hal itu.

"Hoi, Kise. Temanya horror, bukan dramatis begitu, tahu!" keluh Aomine.

"Bagian sadisnya belum aku ceritakan!"

"Memangnya bagian sadisnya apa?" Tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Kedua mata kucing itu hilang!" Kise mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah konyolnya. Bukannya takut, teman-temannya malah jijik (ya iyalah -_-).

"Aku jadi ingat kucing peliharaanku dulu yang mati kecemplung got," tiba-tiba Midorima jadi galau.

"Aku jadi ingat peliharaanku yang mati gara-gara kena flu anjing H4N9 (?)," tiba-tiba Kiyoshi buka suara.

"Sungguh tidak bermutu," timpal Aomine.

"Kupikir tidak apa-apa. Kunyatakan cerita Kise lolos uji sensor (?)," timpal Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _Yang harusnya disensor itu ceritamu_, batin beberapa orang di situ.

"Yeah!" Kise berorak dengan mata gemerlapan.

"Selanjutnya Mukkun~!" seru Momoi.

"Eh? Tapi, aku tak ada inspirasi cerita horror," kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snack. Tiba-tiba Kise menepuk pundaknya.

"Tolong… kasihani nyawa kami!" mata Kise berkacamata dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat melas lebih melas daripada tukang las (?). Seketika gunting pun melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menancap di punggung Kise.

"Ka-kau jahat se-sekali Aka-Akashicchi—" Kise terjatuh dengan gaya elit yang biasanya (?). Maklum model.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Atsushi. Cepat cerita!" seru Akashi. Ya, ya, semua mendapat pelajaran hari ini dan mereka menyimak dengan baik agar mereka tidak seperti Kise. _Kok aku tidak ditolong sih? Jahat banget… _batin Kise yang masih sekarat –seperempat sadar (karena setengah sadar sudah terlalu mainstream).

"Hmmm… tunggu aku berfikir sebentar…," ujar Murasakibara yang masih sibuk makan snack. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, di sekolah ini banyak kasus penindasan. Dan tentu saja banyak yang bunuh diri. Ada salah satu anak yang mati bunuh diri, tapi gentayangan di sini. Tamat."

Walaupun singkat, padat dan jelas, tetap saja membuat mereka merinding! Terlihat beberapa di antara mereka wajahnya memucat. Yah, bagaimana pun…. Itu kan kisah horror di sekolah ini!

"Aku nguping dari tetangga (plak)," jelas Murasakibara. Semua mengambil nafas lega. "Eh, tapi juga tidak tahu sih…." Gubrak!

"Selanjutnya… eng… Tetsu-kun!" ucap Momoi sambil gemetaran.

"Di toilet sekolah ini katanya ada hanako… lalu—" perkataan Kuroko terputus.

"STOP!" semua berseru kecuali Furihata, Akashi, dan Kise yang masih agak sekarat akibat gunting maut milik Akashi.

"U-uhh… aku tidak kuat…," Momoi hampir menangis. Tanpa sadar ia malah lari ke toilet.

"Barusan diceritakan ada Hanako di toilet sekolah ini, eh dia malah lari ke toilet," timpal Aomine.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen! Seandainya aku tak ada di sini takkan jadi begini! Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumi—," Tiba-tiba Aomine menjitak Ryou.

"Sumimasen, sumimasen!" Ryou masih saja mengulang latahnya tersebut. Aomine mendekatkan dirinya ke Ryou sesata dan berbisik, "Kau tak mau menjadi korbannya Akashi kan?" Ryou menangguk sambil gemetaran.

"Makanya diam!" bisik Aomine lagi. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tak sadar. Itu lho, gunting— Tepat sekali melintas di atas kepala Aomine dan Ryou.

"AAAAHHH!" Ryou langsung histeris.

"Tuh kan! Apa kubilang!"

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumima— hmmmppff—" mulut Ryou disumbat dengan kaos kaki bau jigong –eh ketiak –eh keringat maksudnya. Otomatis Ryou langsung mabuk dan ambruk seketika seperti Kise.

"Kita memang sehati, sejiwa, senasib, seraga (gak gitu juga -_-) ya…," ujar Kise dengan wajah K O yang tampangnya benar-benar mirip zombie yang kelaparan akan otak.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, senpai-mu itu ke mana, Kise?" Tanya Aomine.

"Eh? Entahlah…."

**Di jalan raya.**

Kasamatsu mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat maut itu.

"Yeah! Aku be—" tiba-tiba ada truk melesat menabrak Kasamatsu. Sehingga Kasamatsu nyangkut di pohon cabe (kok bisa?).

**Di kamar mandi.**

"Hah… hah… aku tak kuat…. Lagi…," kata Momoi."Eh? tunggu? Kenapa aku berada di kamar mandi berhantu begini?"

Tiba-tiba munculah spspk hantu anak perempuan kecil dari pintu nomor 3.

"HEH?! AHHH!" Momoi berteriak sekeras mungkin sampais-sampai memecahkan kaca ( ketularan Riko).

"Konbanwa, onee-san~" sapa Hanako yang bangga sebagai hantu di sini

"PERGI! PERGI! AMPUN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Momoi masih histeris. "KALAU AKU MATI AKU TIDAK JADI MENIKAH DENGAN TETSU-KUN! (hah? -_-)"

**Di ruangan semula.**

"Tuh kan, pasti dia ketemu sama Hanako," tebak Aomine.

"Gadis yang malang," kali ini Kiyoshi buka suara.

"Ja-jangan mati Momocchi…," kata Kise yang masih terkapar di lantai dengan dramatis (sound effect: Kagome Kagome). "Salah _sound effect_…." Kise nangis kejer. (sound effect: Ichiban no Takaromono. Mumpung author lagi normal gunakan kesempatan dalam kegelapan). Tapi, tiba-tiba Akashi melempar gunting rumput menuju asalnya _sound effect _tersebut.

(Auhtor: kok dimatiin sih? -_-)

"Bodo amat," balas Akashi dengan dinginnya.

**Di lorong.**

Momoi berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Selamat deh…," Momoi menghapus keringatnya. Tapi… ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Momoi menoleh, dan wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat sosok wanita tanpa wajah. Momoi tak bisa begerak ataupun berbicara.

_To-tolong… siapapun… tolong aku!_ Batin Momoi.

_Takkan ada yang menolongmu, nona manis~ _sang hantu bisa membaca pikiran Momoi. Oke, mereka mulai telepati.

**Di tempat semula.**

"Dan nopperabou (hantu muka rata) itu sangat menyukai tempat-tempat sepi dan sukamenakut-nakuti orang yang sendirian~" Takao mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menyetel alunan nada _Fur Elise_ dari kotak music yang di atasnya terdapat miniature (?) Tinker*piip*. Dan alunan itu mengusik keberanian orang-orang yang mendengar alunan nada itu. Seketika batu nisan jatuh tempat di atas kotak music itu.

"Yah, kok malah hancur begini sih?" Takao mengelus-ngelus kotak music yang baru saja diambil diam-diam dari kamar sepupunya (?). Dan pelaku dibalik penghancuran kotak music yang imoet ini adalah tak lain Ahomine.

"Teganya kau!" Takao bersimbah air mata.

"Giliran selanjutnya? Eng… Furihata…kun?" Riko terkejut melihat makhluk terkapar tak berdaya di lantai saking takutnya.

"Kalau Furihata K O gitu… gue selanjutnya dong?" Kagami merinding. _Tapi, aku mau cerita apaan? Ah, serba salah nih! Kalau tak cerita gue bisa mampus kena gunting si rambut merah itu, _Kagami komat-kamit seperti kambing yang baru makan rumput ekspor (?). Tapi, ngomong-ngomong… Kagami kan rambutnya merah juga…. _Tapi, rambutku heterogen, tuh warna atas sama bawahnya saja beda, _Kagami mulai telepati dengan sang author.

Oke—lupakan adegan di atas dan kita kembali ke acara utama—Kagami akan bercerita—yang sebenarnya dia udah merinding tak keruan gara-gara melihat cahaya kinclong dari gunting rumput di depan sana. Kagami menelan air liurnya.

"O-okelah kalau begitu," mendadak Kagami jadi nge-rap karena nge-fans sama Ajiz Ga*piip*, jadi bermaksud menirukan (seketika Kagami nyabet author).

"Ja-jadi… pada suatu hari…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3 masih dalam perjalanan ya… Berhubung ini udah jam 1 malam dan mata saya sudah perih gara-gara kelilipan bola voli (gak gitu -_-), saya mau tidur dan beristirahat sejenak. Saya tahu ini garing sangat, gaje, dan abal. Fict-nya memang kurang bermutu /pundung.**

**Ano… bagi review boleh? Terima kasih /cipok pembaca/ *dihajar massa***


End file.
